Zmeya
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: En época de apareamiento las serpientes macho tenían que acercarse al resto de individuos para descubrir si eran hembras receptoras o rivales contra quienes tener un indeseado enfrentamiento. (Naga!AU / Híbridos)
1. Chapter 1

.

 _Yuri! on ICE_ es propiedad de MAPPA.

Si la temática te resulta demasiado _bizarra_ , eres libre de cerrar este fanfic en este momento.

* * *

.

 **Zmeya**

.

En época de apareamiento (debido a la similitud entre ellas) las serpientes macho usualmente tenían que acercarse al resto de individuos para descubrir si eran hembras receptoras o rivales contra quienes tener un indeseado enfrentamiento. Reconocer a una hembra era algo que fácilmente una serpiente hacía mediante los componentes químicos que las demás dejaban en el aire.

A diferencia de las serpientes comunes, aquellos seres híbridos llamados _nagas_ o _lamias_ —según las leyendas que los humanos quisieran utilizar para describirlos— tenían una vista algo más desarrollada.

Así que Viktor Nikiforov, un naga adulto ya experimentado en la vida, no necesitaba su particular olfato para saber que Mila era una lamia joven, que Yuri sería su competidor en ese o el año próximo o que Yakov era lo suficientemente mayor como para ver las peleas como algo innecesario y agotador. Lo cual no significaba que no confiase completamente en sus percepciones animales en momentos como ese, donde los rastros del celo de alguna desconocida habían dejado un camino que había seguido por puro instinto.

Las serpientes podían vivir en toda clase de lugares, desde árboles hasta madrigueras, en el suelo desértico o junto a las aguas termales. Al ser un poco más grande que varias de las especies animales habituales, ellos frecuentaban más cuevas como a la que había llegado. Desde el interior, el olor se hacía fuerte, minando su conciencia casi en su totalidad.

Debido a ello, no resultó nada extraño que, cuando logró vislumbrar una figura serpenteante al adentrarse a lo desconocido, su primer impulso fuese abalanzarse sobre la criatura. La larga cola escamada que poseía trató de enredarse alrededor del cuerpo que forcejeaba bajo el suyo hasta que su presa pareció rendirse...

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Era un hombre.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños que, aprovechándose de su estado de infinita perplejidad, había cambiado los papeles tan fácilmente que Viktor no habría sido capaz de decir cuándo su espalda chocó con el suelo, ahogado en un mar de feromonas masculinas tan diferentes a las anteriores que debían ser una amenaza en lugar de una invitación.

Pero el chico sonrió. Como si no fuera un rival más, como si todo hubiera estado fríamente calculado.

Y Viktor se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando —aún en su desconcierto— se dio cuenta de que no sólo había sido engañado, sino que el hecho de yacer bajo el desconocido enredando sus colas se había vuelto una idea no del todo desagradable y que, incluso, le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Qué tal? Siento que esta especie de introducción me ha salido algo forzado. Quizá se veía mejor en mi cabeza.

Últimamente he estado investigando acerca de las serpientes y me topé con un dato curioso de la _Thamnophis sirtalis_ (que aquí vemos representada por Yuuri Katsuki), y es que resulta que algunos machos han adoptado la capacidad de crear feromonas femeninas que utilizan para engañar a las otras serpientes y hacer que los sigan para alejarlos de las hembras y luego quedárselas ellos.

Como mi mente no podía ser la de una persona normal, tuve el impulso de experimentar con esto, aunque el motivo de Yuuri es un poco diferente...

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

Yuuri había resultado ser, contra todo pronóstico, una persona tímida.

Lo había descubierto ese día, así como había conseguido saber su nombre. Aún en esos momentos, el chico de cabellos castaños se mantenía dormitando enredado a su alrededor. Para una serpiente, un animal solitario sin muchos esfuerzos en comunicarse con sus congéneres, la idea hubiera sido hasta chistosa. Las hembras por norma general no querían saber nada de nadie después de aparearse. De hecho, podían tener un comportamiento bastante agresivo si las seguían molestando en lugar de marcharse y dejarlas buscar un lugar para poner los huevos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, ellos no eran exactamente serpientes, y tampoco eran hembras.

Aunque _había sido tratado como una._

Si se detenía a pensarlo, la situación resultaba de lo más ridícula. Había oído anteriormente historias de especies en las que los machos confundían a sus rivales usando feromonas femeninas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que eso podría pasarle algún día a él. En segundo lugar, además de haber caído en la trampa, las cosas se les habían salido de control. Y eso no hubiera sido nada raro... si no fuera por el hecho de que ambos eran del mismo sexo.

Risible.

Lo más asombroso era la forma en la que las cosas habían evolucionado hasta tener al chico disculpándose repetidas veces, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas. Como si la extraña seguridad en su mirada al haberlo atrapado no hubiese sido más que un mero espejismo. Aunque Viktor podía entender, en parte, el cambio brusco. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no eran todos ellos presa del instinto en ese tipo de fechas?

—Quién pensaría que alguien tan adorable se dedicara a seducir y cazar hombres indefensos —había dicho en una simple broma que casi hizo al otro atragantarse.

—¡No es algo como eso! De verdad, yo no planeaba, yo sólo... —balbuceaba el ya no tan desconocido abochornado, sintiendo su cuerpo resentirse cuando se apartó del que había sido su compañero por unos instantes no planeados. Un vano intento de recuperar la compostura y el espacio personal que había sido quebrado hasta lo irreparable.

Viktor sólo parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza en su intento por comprender por qué se ponía tan nervioso a esas alturas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Yuuri ~ —añadió, ignorando por completo el estado de pánico del otro mientras tomaba alegremente sus manos como si todo fuera un juego—. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió, debiste estar realmente agitado... Me pregunto a quién tratabas de cubrir.

Y por su expresión, Viktor supo que había dado en el clavo.

Yuuri no había generado esa situación para acostarse con el primero que pasara confundiendo su aroma. Incluso si tuviera intereses _poco convencionales_ (si es que debía llamar de alguna forma a lo que vagamente había escuchado nombrar a algún humano como homosexualidad), el periodo de celo no era una época en la que se pudieran encontrar muchas opciones a ese tipo de inclinaciones. Además de que no se había dejado descubrir en un primer momento.

Lo que ese _naga_ había hecho era una maniobra de confusión.

—Ella... estaba comprometida —empezó a decir no del todo convencido, al notar que habían adivinado parte de sus intenciones. Soltó un suspiro pesado. En realidad, hablar de asuntos de otros con alguien que acababa de conocer no parecía ser una buena idea... Claro que, con las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido quizá le debía una explicación—. Mi amiga de la infancia, quiero decir —se apresuró a aclarar—. Así que intenté que nadie pudiera captar su rastro... ¡No es algo en lo que yo deba meterme! Probablemente Takeshi se enfadaría si yo merodeara alrededor de su novia cuando no está, ¡pero...! Fue muy repentino, así que tuvimos que improvisar.

Así que era eso.

"Comprometido", en realidad, no era una palabra que se escuchara muy a menudo entre ellos. Las serpientes no se caracterizaban por la monogamia, y los _naga_ tampoco solían escoger parejas duraderas en la parte del mundo en la que había nacido. Probablemente cualquiera, incluso él mismo, habría ido a molestar a la chica que Yuuri mencionaba si había entrado en celo. Eso podría haber resultado en un enfrentamiento indeseado por ambas partes.

Las hembras en su especie tenían la última palabra.

Pero no significaba que todos se rindieran fácilmente.

En realidad, eso le daba una pequeña idea de cómo había sido todo lo que lo había llevado hasta él.

—Odio admitir que también me afectó, ¿sabes? Me estaba volviendo loco. Entonces llegaste tú y, bueno... —si su rostro podía tornarse más colorado, sin duda lo estaba haciendo en ese momento—. Lo siento.

Y una disculpa más que se añadía a la lista. Como si Yuuri se sintiera el único culpable de que sus hormonas lo hubieran traicionado al momento de encontrar otro individuo de la misma especie. Por su parte, Viktor podía asegurar que en mayor parte, había sido su instinto metiche el que los había llevado a eso. Él había buscado a Yuuri, él lo había confundido con una hembra y él se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco era como si hubiera intentado echarse atrás o se arrepintiera.

¿Por qué iba a _arrepentirse_?

De alguna manera, parecía que la curiosidad acerca de su compañero se había instalado para no abandonarle en un buen tiempo. A pesar de que conocer a Yuuri no era parte de sus planes, era una de esas casualidades de la vida que por alguna razón no deseaba desaprovechar.

Las serpientes no eran seres comunicativos, tampoco había indicios de que pudieran enamorarse.

Su parte humana, en cambio, quería saber más. Descubrir los secretos de ese chico tan particular con el que se había encontrado. Tal vez en un simple capricho para saciar la necesidad de encontrar algo nuevo en su tiempo libre, más allá de ver como su mundo se estancaba en una rutina aburrida y monótona. Tal vez había sido el destino, tal como decían las viejas leyendas de seres fantásticos.

Sin contemplar la existencia de otras opciones, lo había decidido.

—Me gustaría volver a verte.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiese pensar en desaparecer para siempre de su vida, Viktor ya había hecho su jugada.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Tengo la mala costumbre de no escribir capítulos con una cantidad de palabras decente. Quizá debería disculparme por eso. De alguna forma resultó tener más éxito de lo que esperaba, y realmente agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, espero no hacer algo demasiado decepcionante.

Acerca de tu pregunta, **Malu** , pues en realidad no tengo planeado escribir una escena explícita, pero inicialmente podríamos decir que... sí, como una serpiente.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

Yuuri tenía agilidad para la caza.

Viktor lo había descubierto más de una vez atrapando presas vivas y engulléndolas en cuestión de segundos. El hambre del _naga_ era voraz e impaciente, aunque al verse descubierto desbordaba un intenso pudor que lo hacía disculparse por el tan desagradable espectáculo. A Yuuri le avergonzaba su apetito tanto que llegaba a ser inexplicable. A diferencia de él, Viktor era mucho más perezoso a la hora de cazar. Lo hacía sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario y tenía la mala costumbre de jugar con la comida (lo que para la moral de más de uno podía resultar un tanto cruel).

Las serpientes eran animales carnívoros.

Algunas poseían poderosos venenos, otras utilizaban su gran fuerza para estrangular a sus víctimas hasta la muerte.

En su vida, Viktor había conocido muy pocos congéneres que tuvieran el peligro de envenenar con sus fauces. Uno de ellos era Yuri Plisetsky.

El primer encuentro de Yuuri con su homónimo no había sido el más deseable. Yuri Plisetsky era en ese entonces un _naga_ joven y terriblemente territorial que no gozaba de buen temperamento. Estaba pasando por sus primeros días en ser afectado por la temporada de celo y, si bien podía lidiar con aquellos a quienes estaba acostumbrado a tener a su alrededor, cruzar su camino con otro hombre que rondaba en la zona sin identificarse se tradujo fácilmente en un ataque que podía haberse tornado mortal si Viktor no lo hubiese conocido desde niño a él y a sus capacidades. Éste último casi había entrado en pánico, aún si la resistencia del cuerpo de Yuuri —el extranjero— había sido tan sorprendentemente fuerte como para hacerle frente al muchacho sin caer desplomado a los segundos de sufrir una mordedura.

Fue gracias a ese incidente que los viejos conocidos de Viktor descubrieron la existencia de Yuuri. Yakov no había hecho comentarios al respecto, habiéndose limitado a mandarles una mirada desaprobatoria. Mila se presentó frente a ellos sólo por unos breves momentos, ya que el olor que desprendía estaba nublándoles los sentidos y ella no tenía interés en tener crías con ninguno de los dos.

"Ella es realmente bonita", había pensado Yuuri, atraído por los colores exóticos de sus ojos y cabellos, antes de que su compañero lo devolviera a la realidad reclamando atención infantilmente.

—Creo que deberías llamarte Yurio —fue lo que dijo Viktor aquella tarde, sonando como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del universo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora? Ni se te ocurra, te mataré si lo haces —siseó Yuri Plisetsky, alzando la cabeza desde su cómoda posición con su cuerpo enroscado en una gran rama de uno de los tantos árboles de la zona. La expresión descontenta de su rostro evidenciaba cuán poco le agradaba el hecho de ser molestado en su tiempo libre por semejante ridiculez.

—Pero, ¡tenéis el mismo nombre! Es muy confuso cuando tengo que dirigirme a uno estando en el mismo lugar —insistía.

—Entonces deberías ponerle un mote a ese idiota, ¡no a mí! Tú eres el que lo trajo en primer lugar —gruñó.

—No, no funcionaría —decía meneando la cabeza—. Realmente me he acostumbrado a ese nombre. Se ve muy bien para él, ¿no crees, Yurio?

—¡Que no me llames Yurio!

Por más que lo intentó una y otra vez, no hubo forma. Como si hubiese sido una mala broma del destino, el horrible apodo comenzó a extenderse como si fuese una epidemia incurable.

Las serpientes eran seres solitarios.

Yuuri no era la excepción a la regla.

No era fácil acostumbrarse a tener a Viktor a su alrededor, aunque tampoco podía decir que se sintiese disgustado por su compañía. Aún así, Viktor no podía dejar de lamentar ser incapaz de romper la barrera entre ambos. ¡Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber de él...! Sus intereses, sus gustos, su pasado, sus metas. Tratar de descubrirlos resultaba haberse convertido en su mayor fuente de entretenimiento: un reto que superar. Y, aunque no lo dijera, Yuuri parecía ser plenamente consciente de que era considerado sólo un pasatiempo.

Tal vez fue ese pensamiento desalentador lo que lo hizo distraerse lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado por alguien más. El otro _naga_ , en cambio, no tardó en notar que alguien los seguía y en cierto momento desapareció de su campo de visión. Instantes después, un chillido agudo llegó a oídos de Yuuri, quien al voltearse se encontró a su compañero con dos pequeñas _lamias_ de rostro similar en brazos. Una tercera se había agarrado a su pierna, en una imagen que no dejaba de resultar bastante cómica.

—¿Loop, Lutz, Axel?

Cuando ellas escucharon su voz extrañada, dejaron de forcejear. Por a penas unos segundos, los suficientes para que Viktor se distrajese y lograran librarse fácilmente de su prisión; y las tres se lanzaron contra el otro gritando su nombre alegremente.

Por primera vez, Viktor logró conocer parte de la vida de Yuuri.

Las niñas habían resultado ser las hijas de Yuuko, esa chica cuyo problema había acabado desembocando indirectamente su primer encuentro. A pesar de su corta edad, las trillizas eran observadoras y audaces. No fue una sorpresa descubrir que, en su deseo de saber con quién Yuuri había estado pasando tanto tiempo últimamente, habían llegado hasta ellos.

Y así, llegaron hasta ella.

La chica por la que Yuuri mostraba tanta dedicación.

Yuuko Nishigori era una joven adulta —con rasgos no muy llamativos— que recibió a las niñas y al chico con los brazos abiertos.

Sin tener tiempo para darse cuenta, Viktor había pasado a un segundo plano. Como ese personaje que desencajaba dentro de aquella atmósfera dulce y familiar. Desde esa posición, sin embargo, tenía plena libertad para analizar las cosas como un mero observador. El cuadro se volvió claro en cuestión de segundos, y no debería haberse sorprendido de ello, ya que en realidad resultaba de lo más evidente.

Fuera del frenesí de los días pasados, incluso sin ser el padre de sus crías, Yuuri estaba enamorado de ella.

Y como si se tratara de un mal juego del destino, su interés aumentó ante lo inalcanzable.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

En realidad quería extender esto un poco más, pero no encontré una buena escena para hacerlo. Creo que esta historia sólo funcionará en cuadros de momentos concretos (¿Podríamos decir que es una especie de slice of life?), aunque al menos así no me será muy complicado publicar.

De nuevo, me gustaría agradecer a los lectores por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.

También remarcaré, por si no lo plasmo claramente, que entre capítulos pueden sucederse días o incluso meses. Son más las percepciones de Viktor conforme va conociendo a Yuuri que la interacción lineal en sí.

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

Yuuko y Yurio se habían hecho amigos.

Resultaba algo sorprendente, casi como un milagro, la rapidez con la que habían logrado congeniar como si fuesen viejos conocidos. No era inesperado sólo porque el chico fuese un _naga_ joven y difícil de tratar, sino por el hecho de que aún perduraba cierto ambiente de hostilidad alrededor de todo lo que fuese referente a Yuuri. O por lo menos así era cada vez que Viktor lo mencionaba.

Por su parte, Yuuri parecía haberse ido acostumbrando progresivamente a su persistente presencia. Aún se veía algo cohibido en ocasiones, pero en otras llegaba a bajar la guardia hasta incluso quedarse profundamente dormido. Eran momentos en los que se respiraba un aire de confianza inusual para los miembros de su especie, que en general no acostumbraban a dejarse ver indefensos frente a quienes fácilmente podían ser considerados enemigos. En esas veces, Viktor le permitía apoyarse silenciosamente contra su hombro durante un rato, al menos hasta que la paz era perturbada por un Yurio haciendo algún comentario mordaz (que, sin mucho esfuerzo, ignoraba olímpicamente) o Yakov ordenándole volver a sus obligaciones.

Conforme los días pasaban, la amenaza del invierno se volvía una realidad que llegaría más temprano que tarde. Debido a ello, las serpientes debían preocuparse de encontrar un buen lugar para su cercana hibernación. Ellos también vivían problemas similares. Algunos _nagas_ , con su curiosidad acerca de las costumbres humanas y los días fríos, habían customizado sus propios abrigos y adquirido la fuerza física y de voluntad para pasar más tiempo despiertos de lo que deberían.

Viktor era uno de ellos.

Un día cualquiera, había arrastrado a su compañero sin explicaciones ni consideración hacia su confusión, con un entusiasmo que —si bien no era algo extraño en él— por poco no había espantado a Yuuri. Nadie les había estado prestando mucha atención, así que fue sencillo encontrar el escondite donde había guardado las piezas de tela que algún humano desafortunado había dejado atrás. Viktor estiró una de las prendas, sacudiéndole la tierra que la había sepultado inevitablemente.

—¡Mira, Yuuri, soy un humano! —exclamó entonces alegremente, tras haber pasado lo brazos por el interior de lo que acababa habiendo sido un abrigo blanco con zonas peludas (sintéticas) en el interior y en la zona de las muñecas y el cuello.

Se había convertido en un punto luminoso entre las hojas caídas de los árboles.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Yuuri mientras acercaba la mano para tocar la tela con genuina curiosidad.

—Yurio suele espantar a la gente cuando aparecen por la zona —respondió simplemente, sin darle mucha importancia al tema, antes de buscar otra prenda diferente—. ¡Estoy seguro de que ésta es de tu talla!

Se trataba de un jersey negro que dejaba cierto hueco ovalado alrededor del cuello, hasta los hombros. Aunque Yuuri tuvo que aceptar ponérselo, no pudo evitar pensar que era algo poco útil para mantener el calor debido a ello. Probablemente los seres humanos tendrían que llevar bufandas para amortiguar esa falla. De cualquier forma, su compañero se veía absurdamente feliz sólo con algo tan simple como probarse aquella ropa.

Fue fácilmente contagiado por esa felicidad.

La época de hibernación llegó más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado. Viktor sabía, por esos días de adolescencia donde en su rebeldía Yakov había tenido que arrastrar su cuerpo inerte, que luchar contra la somnolencia no era una de las mejores ideas. Aún así, esperaba no caer dormido demasiado pronto. Antes que nada, deseaba encontrarse con Yuuri. Tenía el firme deseo de que pudieran pasar juntos aquellos días de letargo. Al fin y al cabo, lo había visto dormir miles de veces, por lo que no podía ser especialmente diferente (si obviaba que el descanso duraría más tiempo y sólo tendrían hambre cuando despertaran).

Yuuri se enrolló sobre sí mismo en la cueva que Viktor había preparado para pasar el invierno.

Era terriblemente vergonzoso estar allí, aunque no era como si tuviese fuerzas para arrepentirse y salir corriendo. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Si no supiera como funcionaban las cosas por haberlas vivido durante años, hubiera jurado que estaba en un estado cercano a la muerte.

Las serpientes eran seres solitarios.

Pero, a veces, hibernaban juntas.

Yuuri pensaba que Viktor tendría mejores opciones si pasaba ese periodo con sus compañeros cercanos, en lugar de gastar tiempo con él. Aún así, se dejó envolver por las ropas humanas que el otro _naga_ guardaba como si fuesen una especie de extraño nido para mantener un ambiente cálido y no morir congelados. Eventualmente, fue imposible de evitar el ir cayendo en un sueño profundo. Un descanso del que tardarían mucho tiempo en despertar.

¿Sería que así como un humano podrían reflejar extraordinarias escenas proyectadas por sus subconscientes durante los largos días invernales? Quizá podrían verse a sí mismos, a las familias que habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, o a algún horrible monstruo que los perseguiría en lo más profundo de sus pesadillas.

O quizá nada de eso sucedería.

Yuuri fue el primero en quedarse dormido.

Viktor el primero en abrir los ojos cuando dio inicio su nuevo ciclo de vida.

El clima primaveral comenzaba a extenderse en un silencioso saludo que lo obligó a salir de su escondite para que sus escamas fuesen bañadas con la luz solar. Se mantuvo inquieto hasta que el día volvió a esconderse, y entonces regresó a buscar a Yuuri, quién aún permanecía en el mismo estado.

Fueron largas horas las que se dedicó a observarlo dormir mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba de nuevo a la situación actual. Mas fue Yurio, y no Viktor, el que lo descubrió despierto tres días después mientras su compañero ausente buscaba su primera comida de la temporada.

—Te tardaste, imbécil.

En su estado, aún aletargado y confuso por la presencia del _naga_ más joven, Yuuri no pudo negarlo.

—Al menos sal a buscarlo.

No mucho tiempo después, ya estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para escuchar las palabras de Yurio y aventurarse al exterior.

Después de todo, Viktor debía haber esperado suficiente.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Kumikoson4** , pues supongo que algunos lo considerarán sacrilegio, pero gente exagerada hay en todas partes... Creo que viene siendo algo natural (más en una temática como esta). Creo que el crush de Yuuri con Yuuko está más ampliamente aceptado, de cualquier forma creí que me sería algo útil acerca de él. A veces hay que dejar ir (después de todo, ella se casó con otro -justo en la friendzone-), pero el cariño no tiene por qué irse.

De hecho, es gracioso porque también soy YuuYu shipper, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar a Yurio friendzoneado (mi pareja y yo creamos una especie de plot acerca de eso, aunque nunca hemos llegado a escribirlo como historia).

De cualquier forma, muchas gracias a los lectores por seguir esta pequeña historia.

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

La primera vez que Viktor besó a Yuuri en un estado de plena consciencia fue una tarde de verano.

Los previos meses de primavera habían resultado ser algo ajetreados para todos por diversidad de razones: por ejemplo, nadie había querido salir de sus guaridas cuando Yuri Plisetsky, lleno de rabia explosiva adolescente, había descubierto que Mila había pasado su época de celo con cierto enigmático _naga_ llamado Otabek Altin. Otabek no era conocido por ser muy hablador, tampoco era alguien cuyos pensamientos o intereses fuesen ampliamente conocidos de manera pública. Tal vez fue debido a ello que alguien tan volátil como Yurio era capaz de disfrutar momentos de serenidad en su compañía. Y quizá también fue por eso que la noticia de que había logrado seducir a la joven _lamia_ se había extendido como un acontecimiento sorprendente.

Para Viktor, sin embargo, la temporada había pasado en quedarse hipnotizado con los movimientos naturales de Yuuri, quien también parecía haber aceptado que desfogarse juntos nuevamente era la mejor forma de olvidarse de la tormenta de feromonas en el aire sin tener que participar en competiciones absurdas por una hembra. A ninguno parecía haberles molestado demasiado el cambio, y nadie hizo comentarios al respecto de sus comportamientos tan particulares.

A Viktor le gustaba Yuuri. No era ninguna sorpresa para él. Más bien había sido algo natural y fácil de asimilar, como si hubiese estado escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y él sólo hubiese aceptado su destino. Además, y aunque nunca habían hablado sobre ese tema, también sabía que a Yuuri le gustaba. Incluso si inicialmente conocía del enamoramiento que el chico sentía hacia Yuuko, la sutil atracción entre ellos se había vuelto de lo más evidente incluso para las personas ajenas a su relación.

El concepto de pareja permanente era algo que no existía para las serpientes, y que para los _naga_ resultaba aún novedoso.

Aún así, a Viktor no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida molestando a Yuuri.

Fue con ello en mente que había sucedido.

A pesar de que llevaban una vida más bien salvaje, diferente a la de los seres humanos, los _naga_ habían tomado por costumbre "limpiar" sus dientes utilizando hojas de menta. Y el pensamiento ocupó su mente por un momento cuando fue lo primero que notó al explorar la boca de su compañero. Claro que, no era como si tuviera mucho interés en la menta en particular de todas formas (al fin y al cabo eran carnívoros). Los colmillos de Yuuri fueron los siguientes en ser presa de su curiosidad, sin resultar un peligro al no contener veneno.

En ese momento, el chico reaccionó.

Empujó suavemente los hombros de Viktor, rompiendo el contacto con él y encontrándose con la expresión de niño regañado de su compañero. Él sólo había atinado a balbucear algo con cierto ardor acumulado en sus mejillas. Murmullos sin sentido que quedaron en el olvido cuando Viktor volvió a besarlo y, esta vez, se dejó llevar. Porque, de alguna manera, tener a Viktor a su alrededor se había vuelto cotidiano, y si trataba de pensarlo, las cosas no podían ser de otra forma.

Las serpientes jóvenes mudaban la piel con frecuencia.

Algunas lo hacían cada dos meses. Cuando se trataba de serpientes adultas, la muda solía restringirse a dos veces al año.

En que caso de los _naga_ , las partes de su cuerpo que se asemejaban a las de los reptiles, pasaban por un proceso similar. No era extraño que los individuos de su especie se desaparecieran durante más de una semana para pasar el proceso de muda en tranquilidad. En esa etapa, los niveles de estrés podían causar problemas para desprenderse de la piel vieja, y las serpientes se volvían más agresivas y vulnerables.

Era un momento de soledad inevitable.

Por ese motivo fue que un día Yuuri descubrió a Yurio frotándose desesperadamente contra las paredes rocosas de su escondite. El muchacho parecía no lograr liberarse correctamente de la piel sobrante, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Yuuri se encontraba dirigiéndose al río más cercano en busca de un recipiente de agua que pudiera proporcionarle al más joven. La humedad era algo indispensable, y aunque Yuuri no podía intervenir directamente con la muda de un congénere (pues sería considerado una amenaza y el efecto sería puramente negativo), llevó toda el agua que pudo y la dejó en la cercanía antes de desaparecer para no perturbar al adolescente.

Justo entonces, fue repentinamente interceptado y ahogó un grito cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo irradiando calidez.

No hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocer la presencia de Viktor, quien por casualidad lo había encontrado cargando el agua de un lado a otro.

—Me preocupaba que ese niño volviera a arrancarse la piel a trozos, pero parece que no era el único en descubrirlo —reconoció mientras recargaba la barbilla en el hombro de Yuuri. Incluso podía recordar viejos tiempos donde Yakov lo había regañado más de una vez por no tratar su muda como debía.

También venían a su mente las historias de Chris, un adulto como él, que había iniciado un viaje para investigar las sociedades humanas a través del continente, y quien le contaba como esas personas iban aprendiendo los cuidados necesarios de serpientes pequeñas, a las que desde luego no les agradaba lo más mínimo que las manosearan, y menos mientras mudaban de piel.

Secretamente, Viktor había deseado alguna vez tener una serpiente mascota, pensando con ilusión que podrían comprenderse adecuadamente debido a que tenían naturalezas parecidas. Sin embargo, la frialdad que éstas mostraban le habían echado por tierra la fantasía, y de vez en cuando evaluaba distintos animales que pudiera cuidar sin sentir la repentina necesidad de convertirlos en su desayuno por error.

Poco tiempo después, Yuuri fue quien se escondió de todos para desprenderse de la piel que ya se había quedado demasiado pequeña para él. Exactamente siete días habían pasado desde que su muda había comenzado cuando Viktor lo encontró junto al río de aquella vez, completamente empapado, tiritando y habiendo mudado con éxito.

Entonces, Yuuri fue arrastrado por su compañero en busca de zonas soleadas para recuperar el calor.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hasta aquí llego hoy. Y, como siempre, un gran agradecimiento a quienes siguen la historia.

De hace un par de capítulos quería hablar un poco sobre el tema de la muda, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo introducirlo, de hecho Yurio no estaba planeado en esa parte... pero creo que fue un personaje adecuado.

PD: Fanfiction me está dando tantos problemas para publicar este capítulo -cries-, ya llevo varios intentos.

¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

El día que conoció a Christine, a Yuuri se le heló la sangre.

No podía decir que la hubiera conocido exactamente, más bien la había visto de lejos por accidente y se había logrado ocultar lo suficientemente bien como para no ser cazado espiando su conversación con Viktor. Christine no era una lamia de la zona, su olor era completamente diferente al de las hembras que frecuentaban los mismos lugares que el pequeño círculo de tregua (sin peleas significativas) de Viktor y del propio Yuuri. No fue demasiado difícil averiguar, escuchando en secreto, que era una mujer viajera y que no solía pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar fuera de los meses de hibernación.

Viktor le había mencionado alguna vez que tenía un amigo llamado Chris, sin embargo, jamás se había referido a éste como una chica.

¿Acaso lo _había hecho_ _a propósito_?

Incluso si ambos eran hombres, un naga macho no tenía un peligro particular para su relación... esa a la que aún no sabía cómo debía catalogar, o si siquiera existía fuera de su cabeza. Siendo una hembra, las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

 _Ellos habían estado juntos._

Cualquier duda que Yuuri pudiera haber tenido al respecto fue completamente desechada. No era nada del otro mundo. La monogamia para las serpientes era un término desconocido, y cada año podía tener sin problemas un compañero diferente. Christine había sido una de las compañeras de Viktor en algún tipo de encuentro pasado, y si bien eso podía ser algo irrelevante, el que ella se hubiera presentado allí y él no hubiera mencionado nada al respecto le generaba un cierto sentimiento de inquietud. Podía ser, con grandes posibilidades, que incluso hubieran tenido crías tan pequeñas como las hijas de Yuuko que hubieran viajado con su madre o se hubiesen desenvuelto por cuenta propia.

Para cuando Viktor hubo notado el movimiento inusual entre los árboles y detenido su amigable reencuentro, Yuuri había desaparecido.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron de forma extrañamente serena. Mila se había puesto al día con "la nueva" acerca de los chismes de las zonas del sur que había visitado, escuchando atentamente su historia sobre dos hermanos humanos junto a los que había sido partícipe de uno de esos proyectos de familiarización entre especies; Yurio había conseguido uno de esos artículos que los humanos utilizaban para comunicarse mediante mensajes de texto (que al igual que otras tantas cosas, alguien había perdido irremediablemente), pero aunque Yuuko trataba de explicarle su funcionamiento, en cuanto una voz sonó al otro lado del aparato como por arte de magia, el naga se había asustado tanto que lo había lanzado al río.

Si algo faltaba, y Viktor lo había notado más que nadie, era la presencia de Yuuri. Por momentos era extremadamente difícil de encontrar, se ausentaba mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo, y nadie parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

No hasta que, una tarde, lo encontró despidiéndose de una lamia de largos cabellos castaños que le palmeaba la espalda y le guiñaba un ojo antes de dejarlo marchar.

Fue en esa oportunidad, cuando estuvo desprevenido, que lo interceptó.

—¿Yuuri?

La voz masculina casi lo hizo tropezar con la propia tierra.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con nerviosismo, obteniendo por respuesta poco y nada. El otro naga se había acercado a él, y lo inspeccionaba como si buscara algo que no llegó a encontrar.

Finalmente, volvió a dejar algo de espacio entre ellos, lo que el chico sólo pudo agradecer hasta que volvió a hablar.

—¿Es tu novia? Se ve algo mayor que tú... ¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que eso no importa mucho. Yo también te saco unos cuantos años, aunque no creo que le guste lo que haces conmigo...

Y así se inició un parloteo bochornoso y sin sentido que Yuuri no fue capaz de comprender, su cara se tiñó de rojo casi instantáneamente y tuvo que sujetarlo por los hombros (casi zarandearlo) para que dejara de hablar.

—¡Minako es mi instructora! Sólo mi instructora —se apresuró a aclarar, como si no hubiera sido obvio para cualquiera que la idea de ellos dos "saliendo" era demasiado ridícula como para suceder—. Le pedí clases para, para...

Pero se detuvo abruptamente, clavando sus ojos en el suelo en un vano intento de evitar la vergüenza que empezaba a hacerle arder hasta las orejas. ¡Estúpido Viktor! ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas de esa manera? No dejó de maldecir mentalmente hasta que el otro insistió.

—¿Para?

Tragó saliva.

—Para saber cómo seducir a alguien de mi mismo sexo.

Habló atropelladamente. Estaba seguro de que nada podía sonar tan ridículo como eso. Era natural para un individuo de su especie tener que seducir a una hembra. Pero ellas no tenían por qué hacer algo en particular. Así que Yuuri simplemente no tenía ni idea de cómo ser una opción a escoger mejor que Christine o cualquier otra chica que Viktor conociera. Incluso si había logrado la capacidad de engañar según el tipo de feromonas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un hombre.

Las hembras humanas, sin embargo, habían elaborado multitud de planes al respecto de su propia especie. Y Minako, quien se había relacionado con ellas en el pasado, era sin duda una buena fuente de aprendizaje a la que acudir.

Cuando Viktor pareció aún más perdido que él, tuvo que tragarse el pudor para dar una breve explicación.

—Nunca me dijiste que Chris fuese una chica. Estando fuera, posiblemente no importaría, no habría forma de que te enamoraras de ella, pero ustedes, tú... —"Definitivamente me dejarás si hay una mejor opción para ti", fue la frase que murió sin haber sido pronunciada.

Viktor se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír.

—Yuuri, es cierto que nunca dije que Chris fuera una chica... pero creo que estás un poco confundido. Tengo un gran amigo desde hace años que está investigando en occidente, se llama Christophe, ¡estoy seguro de que le encantarías! —afirmó animadamente, su compañero sólo pudo mostrar una expresión de absoluta confusión—. Christine es la hermana mayor de Yurio, aunque es cierto que nos acostamos una vez, creo que por eso me tiene tanto recelo.

El comentario no ayudó en lo absoluto.

—Pero ya sabes que me gustas, ¿no? Tampoco me van mucho las serpientes venenosas, son complicadas, ¿sabes? Hubo una vez...

Mas Yuuri había dejado de escuchar. El aura a su alrededor se había vuelto nefasta, y sólo pudo mascullar:

—Debí quedarme con Chihoko.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Wuaaaah, había querido hacer una actualización por semana, pero de alguna forma hice algo malo para mi salud y el dolor de cabeza al intentar mirar una pantalla o escribir fue insostenible. Niños, si toman fármacos ISRS no se les ocurra dejarlos de golpe.

Siento que el final es quizá un chiste demasiado malo, pero no pude resistirme a unirme al tren del mame desde que empezó a salir el tema de Sachihoko por todas partes...

 **Kumikoson4,** ¡más bien Mila lo engatusó a él! O eso es lo que Yurio piensa (¡estúpida, mi amigo, idiota!).  
No sé si realmente logro dar una evolución creíble, pero estoy intentando adaptarla en lo posible.

¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

¿Quién diablos es Chihoko?

La pregunta había atacado al naga sin descanso desde que Yuuri había mencionado aquel nombre por primera vez. Era algo tonto, y lo sabía. Incluso había asumido que el chico había escogido a Minako como pareja sin pensárselo demasiado: ¿no resultaba entonces ridículo preocuparse por una supuesta persona del pasado de quien Yuuri se negaba a darle información?

"No es nadie", simplemente respondía.

Tal vez Yuuri seguía enfadado, quizá por la persistente presencia de Christine, o por haberse avergonzado de su propia inseguridad. Probablemente era esa, y ninguna de tantas otras posibilidades, la razón por la que mantenía la existencia de aquella persona bajo una llave recelosa.

—¿Quién es Chihoko? —preguntó Viktor por enésima vez, recibiendo casi instantáneamente una mirada fulminante de Yurio, quien se había cansado hacía bastante de todo el dramatismo alargado más días de los necesarios entre esos dos.

—No es nadie... —repitió entonces Yuuri, como si fuese alguna especie de mantra que había memorizado intencionadamente.

—¿Chihoko es mejor que yo?

Y fue ese el momento en que Yurio, asqueado, se alejó de ellos para buscar la compañía de algún árbol solitario que no le diese ganas de vomitar con palabrería absurda.

El mismo día, mientras Viktor exclamaba algún tipo de locura que sonaba a desafío al aire sobre el pasado y el presente, Yuuko se asomó por encima del hombro de Yuuri, tan sólo para observar el espectáculo y preguntar con expresión preocupada:

—¿Aún no le dijiste que Chihoko era esa lagartija que le regalaste a Phichit como mascota cuando eran niños?

El naga se encogió de hombros, justo antes de dibujar una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

—Nunca lo había visto así, en realidad, es muy divertido...

Era cierto. Yuuri siempre había asumido ser un mero entretenimiento que eventualmente sería desechado. Así que, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto él mismo una persona tan retorcida? ¿O acaso siempre lo había sido? Aún embriagado en la deliciosa sensación de sentirse deseado, sabía que estaba siendo muy injusto. Miserable. También sabía que no podía continuar con esa situación.

—Nadie en el mundo podría ser mejor que tú —se escuchó murmurar a sí mismo aquella tarde, habiendo hecho que Viktor quedase recostado contra él (siendo rodeado, prácticamente inmovilizado, por la cola escamosa abrazada a su torso), mientras permitían que los últimos rayos de sol bañaran sus cuerpos ajustando sus temperaturas.

Las manos de Viktor viajaron en un camino ascendente, hasta que sus dedos pudieron enterrarse entre las hebras de cabello negro del chico que no tardó en comprender que debía inclinarse para hacer contacto con sus labios. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando un agudo dolor lo atravesó, y no fue muy difícil descubrir, cuando el rostro de su compañero no parecía mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento, que Viktor lo había mordido a propósito. ¿Se trataba de una merecida venganza?, ¿quizá de alguna especie de reto?

Decidió aceptar éste último, ignorando el sabor metálico de la sangre que se mezclaba con su saliva al volver a juntar sus bocas. A pesar de que la herida seguía doliendo, punzante, eso creaba una extraña sensación de seguridad, como si fuese la confirmación de que vivía una situación real y no despertaría agitado y decepcionado al darse cuenta de que tan sólo había sido un sueño.

El fuerte agarre que sostenía a Viktor hasta el momento se aflojó, devolviéndole la movilidad suficiente para empujarlo contra el suelo. Silenciosamente, Yuuri siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado cuando notó el cierto interés que el otro empezó a mostrar sobre la extensión de su cuello. Entonces entrecerró los ojos al sentir el roce de los filosos dientes sobre su piel.

Si Viktor quisiera, a pesar de no poseer veneno, podría morderlo con la suficiente fuerza para desgarrarle la garganta. Simplemente sería asesinado.

E incluso así, dado que Yuuri aún se encontraba enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo, sería fácil cambiar las tornas y ser el primero en aplastarlo hasta la muerte.

Claro que ambos sabían que nada de eso iba a suceder.

Yuuri sólo atinó a pasar los brazos alrededor de la amplia espalda, fascinándose con el tacto al poder delinear sus hombros lentamente.

No se encontraban en época de celo.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era una hembra en primer lugar.

Y aunque estaban plenamente conscientes de ello, el anhelo y el ardor en sus cuerpos parecía haberse vuelto inevitable.

Sin moral.  
Sin normas.

¿Existía algo como eso en primer lugar?

Alejados de la sociedad humana, a penas reunidos por conveniencia sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Podían hacer lo que quisieran. Total y absolutamente. Podían atesorar esos momentos en que sus preocupaciones se disipaban para envolverse en aquella extraña calidez.

El incidente de Chihoko no volvió a ser nombrado en los días restantes, ni en los que prosiguieron. Christine había sido ignorada casi de la misma forma. Aunque, Yuuri no podía evitar cierta inestabilidad en algunas ocasiones. Como esa vez que descubrió a la chica observándolos mientras hablaba alguna cosa que no alcanzó a escuchar con Mila.

Hundió la cabeza en el agua del río, sólo para enfriar las ideas y llevarse las manos al rostro mientras se siseaba a sí mismo que tenía que superar de una vez la existencia de esa lamia y la interacción que había tenido con Viktor. Cuando creyó estar más tranquilo, se volteó para regresar, y casi volvió a caer al río cuando descubrió que no estaba sólo, sino que Yurio había aparecido como alguna especie de fantasma con expresión de hastío.

Y entonces, el más joven espetó, casi escupiéndole las palabras:

—¿Eres imbécil? Mi hermana no estaba mirando a Viktor, ¡te estaba mirando a ti!

Y Yuuri se sintió el ser más idiota del planeta.

Tan idiota que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el propio Viktor había sabido de ello mucho antes que él. Algo que de un momento a otro se volvía de lo más evidente, como un chiste fácil que no había logrado entender por mucho tiempo.

Deseó ahogarse en el río con más insistencia que nunca.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Mencioné a Chihoko y aparecieron el triple de comentarios. Siento que a todos les gusta ver arder el mundo. (?)

Sobre las otras parejas de Yuuri... por el momento no son realmente relevantes, pero es cierto que tuvo compañeras alguna vez en esta historia, al igual que Viktor.

¿Les gustaría que hablara un poco sobre cómo se estructura la "sociedad" de esta especie? Tengo algunas ideas, aunque son sólo un boceto del que he dejado caer un poco por aquí y por allá, como su interacción con los humanos.

Y bueno, **Kumikoson4** , realmente Christine sí es Chris, pero su versión genderbend; la idea de meterla salió de cierto juego de rol que llevé por algún lugar, pero no me gustó la idea de simplemente hacer que Chris fuera una chica o tuviera una gemela, así que finalmente elegí que fuera otro personaje ajeno a él.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

Viktor era una persona curiosa por naturaleza.

Le gustaba saber, le gustaba descubrir, todo lo que pudiese tener en sus manos, incluso el mundo entero no sería suficiente.

Era por eso que, a pesar de no ser alguien especialmente celoso, la figura de Chihoko lo había mantenido en vilo como una de esas enrevesadas novelas de misterio que Chris le había traído alguna vez.

Los naga, por norma general, no acostumbraban a hablar el mismo idioma que los humanos, pero en los últimos años, gracias a los esfuerzos que ambas partes habían puesto para mantener un trato de tregua cordial, no era raro ver a algunos de ellos aprendiendo a leer y escribir en esas diversas lenguas extranjeras.

A través de los libros, Viktor había descubierto muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sabía que en la Antigüedad las relaciones entre ambas especies eran de lo más particulares. Algunas colonias humanas describían a esos seres mitad serpiente como deidades que habitaban en zonas de la India o Pakistán, otras contaban historias acerca de ellos como humanos transformados por la ira divina, mientras que en versiones más amenazantes eran considerados monstruos temibles y poderosos que incluso podían paralizar con la mirada. El origen real de su raza, sin embargo, era algo que no había podido encontrar en ningún tipo de documento y que quizá ni siquiera los nagas más viejos sabían.

También había aprendido bastante acerca de la sociedad humana, aquella misma que había aceptado estrechar lazos de no agresión y pretendía la inserción de su especie en una suerte de convivencia.

Un concepto que resultaba lejano aún para la mayoría de ellos.

Mantener una jerarquía, elegir un gobierno, crear una familia, considerarse parte de un colectivo, eran cosas que no existían más allá de vagas ideas y falsos hogares creados por pequeños grupos que aceptaban tolerarse entre sí por un bien común. Cuando las serpientes nacían, eran arrojadas al exterior para aprender a sobrevivir por sí mismas sin la necesidad de segundos o terceros individuos. Para ellos, que habían evolucionado con características comunes, lo natural era seguir sus instintos sin atender a nada más allá de sí mismos.

Yakov, Yurio, Mila y Viktor no formaban parte de ninguna especie de manada. Yakov era la voz de la razón, una persona con experiencia que podía fácilmente guiarlos para darles una vida más fácil, sin embargo, eso no lo convertía en un jefe o líder que siguieran ciegamente. Simplemente, permanecían alrededor de él porque era una forma efectiva de entender el mundo que les rodeaba. Si alguien quería marcharse, como habían hecho Christine y Georgi tiempo atrás, nadie podría detenerle. E incluso si decidieran asesinarse entre ellos, ninguna ley autoimpuesta los juzgaría.

Tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, acabarían aceptando aquellas ideas traídas por los humanos.  
No, era algo que, en cierta medida, ya estaba sucediendo.

Familias como la que Yuuko y Takeshi habían creado, aunque no se vieran todos los días, eran una evidente muestra de que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo diferente al establecido hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Lo cierto era que el saber que no viviría lo suficiente para ver en qué se convertiría el mundo resultaba un poco desalentador. Fuera bueno o fuese malo, tan sólo podía dejar correr su imaginación y crear miles de bocetos que se desharían en su mente mucho antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese parecerse mínimamente a la realidad. Aunque, debía admitir que tampoco se sentía mal viviendo en una etapa de transición.

En ese tipo de vida, donde podía quedar como un mero espectador de los pequeños y grandes cambios sin que estos le influyeran directamente resultaba cómodo. Porque podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta que la paz fuera perturbada por alguna clase de guerra o se les forzara a cambiar a un régimen de normas con las que resultaría difícil quedarse conforme.

Quizá Yuuri, la persona que de alguna forma seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos por más tiempo del que pudiera haber planeado, era ese pedacito de cambio que había llegado a sus manos.

Porque el concepto de exclusividad era extraño.

Y aunque restringiese sus libertades, no le molestaba para nada mantenerse atado a él de forma tan peculiar.

Yuuri también tenía una forma de ser bastante curiosa. Era una persona más bien solitaria, alguien que se sentía incómodo con el contacto de individuos desconocidos. Tal como una serpiente, eso no era realmente sorprendente. Lo sorprendente era darse cuenta de que en realidad Yuuri disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención en determinadas situaciones, se ponía de un humor terrible cuando alguien destacaba más que él en ellas y podía llegar a ser de lo más exigente. ¿Podría ser que simplemente a Yuuri le gustara tener el control? Era un poco chistoso si lo pensaba así, más recordando la forma nada decorosa en la que se habían conocido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz de esa misma persona lo sacó de su profundo estado de análisis, y alzó la mirada encontrando a un Yuuri algo confundido.

Claro que, el pobre chico no podía entender qué diablos eran todos esos objetos que había a su alrededor, los cuales habían sido desenterrados de su colección de "tesoros dejados caer por humanos" y se conformaban por una amplia gama de aparatos electrónicos, libros u otros utensilios que no terminaba de comprender para qué se utilizaban.

—Chris mandó esto el otro día, intentaba compararlo con los demás para saber si tenían algún uso parecido, pero es difícil de entender —explicó mientras en sus manos alzaba animadamente lo que resultaba ser una especie de cámara digital.

—¿Um? Creo que he visto uno antes, Phichit solía trastear con esas cosas también... —estiró la mano para alcanzar el objeto, intentando recordar la última vez que había visto al naga que hacía tanto había ido a visitar Tailandia como parte del proceso de inserción y había estado tocando botones extraños con una emoción demasiado exagerada—. Ah... ¿qué?

Repentinamente el flash fotográfico los obligó a cerrar los ojos por un instante, nada acostumbrados al molesto e inquietante destello que precedió a una inesperada imagen en miniatura de ellos mismos dentro del aparato.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Me siento como en las nubes últimamente, los días se me pasan de forma muy extraña. Pretendía terminar de escribir esto ayer, aunque mis exámenes finales me están dando algo de guerra.

Respondiéndote, **Kumikoson4** , en realidad yo no entiendo por qué siempre ponen a Viktor y Phichit llevándose mal o como rivales por Yuuri, de hecho creo que el mismo Yuuri sería quien se horrorizara al verlos en la misma habitación por todo el contenido por segundo que pueden subir a Instagram (que perjudique su imagen/cree malos entendidos cofcofnotanmalentendidoscofcof). A Viktor realmente no le molesta la gente cercana a Yuuri y ellos parecen divertirse con él (Phichit proclamando su boda, la familia y conocidos japoneses de Yuuri encantados... se ganó a la suegra en medio minuto), aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de él (la que armó en el capítulo 11 porque Viktor estaba viendo los programas de Yurio y Otabek...).


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **Zmeya**

.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que no llegaba a percatarse de cuánto había gastado hasta el momento. La muerte del hombre que los conocía desde niños fue lo que le recordó lo inevitable de los días y los años. Como sacándolo de un trance en el que había vivido los últimos años.

Yakov había sabido, debido a las señales de su cuerpo, que no le quedaba demasiado en ese mundo, y un día simplemente había desaparecido silenciosamente para no perturbar la paz de los jóvenes naga que conformaban aquella especie de grupo que nadie había llegado a llamar familia.

Yuri Plisetsky, quien había encontrado su cuerpo, era incapaz de comprender por qué sus congéneres actuaban tan calmadamente, como si no hubiera sido una sorpresa. Y es que ciertamente se habían resignado a aceptarlo cuando llegara el momento, ya que ellos también se habían dado cuenta de que la vida de Yakov había sido más longeva de lo habitual para los individuos de su especie.

Christophe llegó poco tiempo después, habiendo escuchado noticias, para darles el pésame y despedir al hombre que, a pesar de no ser más que un conocido para él, sabía que era alguien preciado para su mejor amigo. El hecho de que viniese acompañado de un hombre humano había hecho que Yurio casi lo echara a golpes de allí. Más tarde, cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado entre ellos, Chris les explicó que el chico era un funcionario con el que había tenido que vivir durante su estancia en una de las ciudades del centro de Europa.

"Puedes tomarlo como mi asistente personal", había dicho. Aún así, el pobre hombre no pudo evitar que los ojos de Yurio lo siguieran fulminándolo a cada paso de su corta estancia en el lugar.

—Cuando muera, me gustaría ser enterrado con esa cámara y los demás objetos —fue lo que, en los días posteriores, dijo un pensativo Viktor mientras los dedos de Yuuri (sobre quien estaba recostado) mecían sus cabellos—. En uno de esos libros decía que los humanos en el Antiguo Egipto ocultaban a sus faraones junto a sus posesiones para que fueran con ellos al más allá.

—No hables... de morirte de esa forma tan frívola, Viktor, es inquietante —se quejó su compañero.

Yuuri no era capaz de entender cómo podía decir cosas así casualmente, como si estuviese hablando del clima. Desde que Yakov no estaba, Viktor parecía darle más vueltas a todo de lo usual.

Y pensar en perder esa tranquilidad a su lado por un segundo era suficiente para generar un terror indescriptible que lo hacía aferrarse al cuerpo del más alto en un intento de olvidar lo que acarreaba el paso de los años, de convencerse de que existía un para siempre, a pesar de que la eternidad era imposible de lograr.

Poco a poco, las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad.

Habían pasado, como todos los años, por el largo letargo de la hibernación, que había servido para enfriar sus ideas y volver con energías renovadas. La primavera siempre era una etapa complicada, donde no era difícil encontrarse a Yurio espiando a Mila y Otabek con recelo o a Minako encerrarse porque había "decidido ser una mujer moderna" que no quería tener nada que ver con el sexo opuesto (aunque Yuuko le había contado secretamente que en realidad era a causa de un desengaño amoroso).

De alguna forma, todos habían aprendido a valerse por sí mismos.  
Y a la vez, era como si atesoraran la extraña compañía más de lo que se atrevían a decir.

Viktor había descubierto, después de tanto tiempo, que se sentía feliz viviendo en aquella pequeña burbuja de la que ahora resultaba ser el mayor por causas del destino. Aunque, si hubiera sido realmente una aldea o algo por el estilo, habría tenido que renunciar a alguna especie de sucesión absurda. Aún era difícil asimilar el hecho de que Yakov nunca más estaría para explicarles las cosas con alguna historia del pasado o para decirle que dejara de recoger cualquier objeto brillante que se le cayera a algún humano en el camino. Pero, estaba bien.

Cuando Georgi y Christine aparecieron para quedarse un tiempo prolongado después de sus largas travesías por la vida humana, no le molestó hacerse cargo de darles una buena bienvenida y celebrar su regreso.

Cuando el conocido del que Yuuri tanto hablaba, Phichit, llegó con un teléfono móvil de alta tecnología (el cual no pudo usar debido a la inexistente conexión donde vivían, lo que pareció generarle algo parecido a un infarto), no tardaron en agotar las baterías haciendo fotografías (esas mismas que en la cámara digital le habían asustado tiempo antes) de todo lo que tenían alrededor.

Cuando Yurio llegó un día llorándoles a él y a Yuuri porque se había enamorado de "la malvada novia de su mejor amigo", pronto lo envolvieron en la maraña de chaquetas que Viktor coleccionaba hasta que (no sin quejarse antes) pudo serenarse y dormir tranquilo.

Sus vidas seguían girando, a pesar de las adversidades, y ellos vivían lo mejor que podían.

Las serpientes eran animales de sangre fría, seres despiadados que engullían a sus presas sin miramientos y no debían preocuparse por formar lazos con nadie. Sin embargo, mientras seguía abrazando a Yuuri en un comportamiento más propio de otras especies, Viktor podía asegurar sin ninguna duda que lo invadía una fuerte sensación de calidez.

Quizá el mundo no era perfecto, quizá nunca podría saber cómo sería el futuro.

Pero, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, no habría dudado en decir que era inmensamente feliz.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Este capítulo estaba pensado para ser más, digamos, fuerte. Pero parecía que estaba forzando demasiado angst para una historia que era más fluff que otra cosa.

En realidad, podemos decir que esto viene siendo "el final".

No lo pondré como finalizado aún, ya que tenía pensado hacer un epílogo para cerrar definitivamente. Si me sale algo medio decente aparecerá por aquí en unos días...

¡Ha sido un placer estar con vosotros!


	10. Epílogo

.

.

 **Epílogo**

.

Jean-Jacques Leroy paseaba por la ciudad de Vancouver llevando a su prometida del brazo.

Se habían mudado hacía poco y aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse al clima. Canadá era un país que a ambos les había parecido hermoso desde que su jefe les había hablado de él y de cómo sería recomendable trasladarse junto a la nueva sede de la empresa para la que trabajaban. Sin embargo, para las serpientes el frío era un tema que aún no controlaban muy bien, por lo que Isabella y él trataban de mantener todo en orden comprando gruesos ropajes especialmente diseñados para su especie (aunque sus precios eran un poco altos).

La mudanza, por otra parte, aún estaba en proceso de terminar. Todavía quedaban varias cajas sin abrir y muebles que comprar, lo cuál sumado a sus intereses de poner fechas para la boda la próxima primavera les estaba haciendo la vida un tanto ajetreada. De todas formas, no se quejaban, Jean se veía optimista al respecto, estaba seguro de que si lograba terminar los trámites antes de que llegara el pleno invierno no tendrían de qué preocuparse.

—¿Recuerdas el baúl que no sabíamos cuándo habíamos comprado? Traté de abrirlo esta mañana, encontré algunas cosas extrañas —comentó Isabella con cierta preocupación en la voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "cosas extrañas"? —preguntó su prometido alzando una ceja.

—Una cámara y un teléfono que no funcionaban, y unos libros viejos. Mira, cuando intenté colocarlos esta foto se cayó de uno de ellos.

La mujer sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo extendió hacia Jean, éste tomó la fotografía impresa con cierto aire de curiosidad. Hasta que tras unos momentos pareció recordar algo.

—¡Ah! Ya sé, ya sé. La tenía el viejo Plisetsky.

—¿Nikolai? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, debieron meter ese baúl en las cosas de la mudanza por error. El señor me contó una vez que esos libros se los había dado su abuelo, Yuri. Parece que pertenecieron a unos amigos del anciano y los conservó como recuerdo. Estos deben ser ellos —señaló.

La fotografía no era algo espectacular. De hecho, se veía algo dañada por el tiempo. En ella, podía distinguirse a dos hombres con rasgos bastante diferentes, del casual marrón al rubio platino y los ojos azules había un mundo entero. Aunque por alguna razón ambos tenían la misma expresión de espanto y la imagen se veía un tanto desenfocada. En el reverso, había algo escrito en ruso que Jean no fue capaz de leer.

—En fin, supongo que tendremos que mandarle de vuelta las cosas por correo. Lo llamaré cuando volvamos a casa —sentenció, algo agobiado por la idea de tener que estar moviendo más cajas de aquí para allá.

Nikolai era un hombre mayor que había conocido al verlo hablar varias veces con su padre, ya que al parecer había sido su instructor hacía tiempo atrás. Cuando era más joven, solía escucharlo hablar de las aventuras de su abuelo, un naga que al contrario de ellos había pasado una vida completa en entorno salvaje. Yuri Plisetsky había aprendido a leer y atesorar aquellos manuscritos que le había heredado gracias a un hombre llamado Viktor, aunque Jean no sabía mucho sobre él.

Claro que, era imposible saber toda la historia.

Porque Yurio nunca les había contado a sus descendientes el fuerte lazo que unía a su compañero con aquel naga con el que compartía nombre y que había aparecido de la nada para robar a Viktor del mundo.

Porque las historias de amor no eran lo suyo y cuando alguien preguntaba siempre se excusaba diciendo que lo contaría algún otro día.

Porque era triste recordar cómo después de tanto temer que Viktor se fuera de su lado, Yuuri había sido egoísta y se había desvanecido antes que él sin tener la fuerza para remediarlo. Y porque Yurio nunca hubiera podido adivinar que en sus últimos momentos el hombre había sonreído, ya que a pesar de todo, siendo acunado en los brazos de Viktor, no se le había ocurrido un mejor lugar para el final de su vida.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Quizá sea ahora cuando debo huir o disculparme. Lo que pase primero.

Ahora sí, llegamos al último momento y agradezco a quienes hayan seguido hasta aquí.

Gracias por permitirme tener un pequeño hueco en el fandom.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
